In your arms
by dreams.and.lovers
Summary: Guys, this is my first fanfic and english is not my fist language so be patients and sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy )


Amanda was preparing to leave and went to the bedroom to get her purse that she had left there. She was distracted humming a song when a male figure sitting on one of the beds has drawn your attention:

-Our Nick, what a shock! How did you get in here?

-I let myself in the back. And I didn't know you sang so well.

Amanda felt his face blushing and completed:

-That's because you never heard my grandmother singing. She sang like an Angel. But let's not talk about my vocal gifts and about you. Murphy told me that Simon dropped the charges against you and that he told the truth about having started the fight.  
-Yes, I couldn't believe it when the promoter of IAB told me. I have no idea what made him change his mind.

But Amanda made total sense of what did Simon changes his mind. After the conversation she had with the wife of Simon on the rots in jail for the rest of his life if he didn't tell the truth. But she wouldn't say anything to Nick, because I didn't want him to feel indebted to her. Then continued:

-I also have no idea what happened to Nick, he finally touched it was a sick man and needs help.  
-I hope you're right.

Amanda was already picking up her purse and leaving when Nick caught her by the arm.

-Where are you going?

-Good already are 20:00 h, end of business, I'm going home. And you should do the same Nick.

-Amanda what is the problem?

Amanda tried to loosen up his arm from the hand of Nick, but he held it stronger, but not in a way that hurt, but in a way as if I didn't want to let her go. Then his blue eyes brown eyes met his and she continued:

-I ask Nick. What is the problem? Because I really don't know what's going on in your head. You won't let me go, but at the same time you don't want to leave your marriage go too.

-Amanda, don't start, please. You know that my marriage is important, lasted a good part of my life.

-Yes Nick I know, but we have to know when to let go, and you have to do this. You will always have the Zara, remember that.

-Did you know that Mary called me to move to Los Angeles with her and Zara?

-And what did you answer?

Nick stared at Amanda's eyes and replied:

-I told her I wasn't going because my life is here.

Amanda finally managed to extricate his arm of Nick and replied:

-I really don't understand you Nick. You say that your life is here, next time you want to save a marriage that has way more. You want to know? When you decide what you really want, we can talk.

Amanda was leaving the dorm when Nick said:

-Amanda, we haven't finished that conversation.

Amanda turned and slammed the bedroom door frame with strength, and then said looking deep into the pair of brown eyes that stared at her:

-Yes Nick, we already finished that conversation, in fact, done something that shouldn't even have started. I know that none of this would be fine, but I was stupid enough to continue with that, thinking that I would not hold onto, I should have seen this coming.

-Amanda ...

-Nick, I should have known it "partners with benefits" would never end well. Which one of the parties always gets hurt in this story and it turns out that part I. As I was talking with Simon's wife, threatening her if he didn't confess the truth. And you know why I did it? Because I love you, the way I never loved a man before and know that you don't feel the same way about me hurt me even more.

Nick was perplexed by what Amanda said. So was her that had saved his skin, because she loved him. Nick was about to say something, when Olivia went into the bedroom and found a Amanda about to collapse into tears and a Nick completely shocked at everything that had just heard:

-The entire squad can hear your conversation. What's happening? And Amaro, what are you doing here? Lucky for you that Murphy is not here.

Amanda was about to cry, and she knew that if I started couldn't stop and didn't want Nick to see her crying, enough that she too exalted and have spoken that had saved the career of his career and that I loved him. Then she said:

-I'm sorry Olivia, that won't happen again.

And ran in the same instant that the tears began to fall.


End file.
